logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WVTM-TV/Other
1980-1995 WVTM81.png|Station ID (1980–1981) WVTM83.jpg 185px-WVTM85a.png|Station ID (1985-1986) WVTM86.png WVTM-TV's Channel 13 video ID from May 1987.jpg WVTM-TV's Channel 13's Sky 13 video id from 1988.jpg WVTM-TV Channel 13 Come Home to the Best 1988.jpg WVTM-TV 13 Birmingham 1990.jpg WVTM-TV's Alabama's 13 ID video from Janaury 1991.jpg WVTM94.jpg|''Alabama's 13 First News'' 5 p.m. open (1991-1995) WVTM1991.jpg|''Alabama's 13 News Six O'Clock'' 6 p.m. open (1991-1995) WVTM91.jpg|''Alabama's 13 News Tonight'' 10 p.m. open (1991-1995) WVTM-TV's Alabama's 13 News This Hour video from December 1991.jpg WVTM-TV's Alabama's 13 In Public Interest video from December 1991.jpg WVTM-TV's Alabama's 13 News Night Team video promo from December 1991.jpg WVTM-TV's Alabama's 13 News Weekend At 10 Video Promo For late 1992.jpg WVTM-TV's Alabama's 13 News Special TribueTo Davey Allison's Life video promo from July 1993.jpg WVTM-TV's Alabama 13 News Night Team opening from December 31, 1993.jpg WVTM93.png|Station ID (1991-1995) WVTM-TV's Alabama's 13 ID with Closed Captioned video from February 1994.jpg|Station ID with Closed Captioned from February 1994 WVTM-TV's Alabama's 13 News Six O'Clock video opening from January 1991.jpg WVTM-TV's Alabama's 13 First News at 5pm opening video from January 1991.jpg WVTM-TV's Channel 13 News' We Got It Good Alabama Video Promo From 1988.jpg WVTM-TV's Channel 13 News Update video from February 8, 1981.jpg WVTM-TV's We've Got It Good Alabama video from 1988.jpg WVTM-TV's TV-13's Alabama's Prime News video open from December 1990.jpg medium_13-wvtm birmingham, al 526 mi.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 News Pam Huff and Mike Royer promo 1994.jpg WVTM Channel 13 We've Got It Good ID 1989.jpg 3378364_G.jpg 3378374_G.jpg 3378382_G.jpg WVTM-TV Channel 13 The Jefferson 1986.jpg Alabama's 13 News Night Team promo 1992.jpg Alabama's 13 WVTM Hoop It Up promo 1992.jpg Alabama's 13 WVTM Welcome Home Heroes promo 1991.jpg Alabama's 13 WVTM On Fire with Coach Chan Gailey promo 1992.jpg Alabama's 13 WVTM Hard Copy promo 1993.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 Sports Promo 1992.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 You Bet Your Life promo 1992.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 Friday Football Special promo 1992.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 News with Pam Huff and Gene Lively promo 1992.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 Hard Copy promo 1992.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 Cheers promo 1992.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 Montel Williams promo 1992.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 1991.jpg WVTM-TV Top 'O The Morning promo March 1991.jpg WVTM-TV 13 Cheers promo 1991.jpg WVTM-TV 13 Alabama's Weekend News with David Mattingly 1991.jpg WVTM-TV 13 Headlines at this Hour with Rene Syler.jpg WVTM-TV TV-13 News Alabama's Desert Vigil promo 1991.jpg WVTM-TV TV-13 Alabama's Weekend News with Rene Syler.jpg WVTM-TV TV-13 Alabama's Weekend News promo 1991.jpg WVTM-TV TV-13 ID with Rene Syler.jpg Alabama's 13 News Tonight Promo 1991.jpg Alabama's 13 Top O' The Morning promo March 1991.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's News at 10 with Pam Huff January 1991.jpg Top O' The Morning Cruise for March 1991 by WVTM-TV 13.jpg WVTM TV-13 Joan River Show promo 1991.jpg WVTM TV-13 Geraldo promo 1991.jpg WVTM-TV Channel 13 Oprah Winfrey Show promo 1987.jpg WVTM-TV Channel 13 The New Newleywed Game promo 1987.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 First Alert Weater Radar ID 1992.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 Geraldo Promo June 1992.jpg Holiday Wishes WVTM TV-13 1990.jpg Alabama's 13 Children's Miracle Network and Children's Hospital of Alabama promo 1992.jpg Alabama's 13 In the Public Interest.jpg WVTM-TV Channel 13 ID The Eighties 1989.jpg Alabama's 13 Fire Photo and Autograph Day promo 1991.jpg Alabama's 13 Catch on Fire promo 1991.jpg Alabama's 13 News Contact 13 promo 1991.jpg Cheers WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 promo 1994.jpg NBC Monday Fresh Prince promo with WVTM-TV ID bug 1994.jpg NBC SeaQuest DSV promo with WVTM-TV ID Bug 1994.jpg NBC Tuesday promo with WVTM-TV ID bug 1994.jpg TV Nation bumper with WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 ID 1994.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 Great Expectations promo 1994.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 Hard Copy promo 1994.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 News Night Team Ken Lass promo 1994.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 News Night Team William Jackson promo 1994.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 News Night Team Phil Rozen promo 1991.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 News Night Team Pam Huff promo 1991.jpg NBC Two Faces of Evil promo 1994.jpg NBC Triple Feature Weekend promo 1994.jpg NBC Sweet Justice Promo fall 1994 with WVTM-TV 13 bug.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 News Night Team Ken Lass promo August 30, 1994.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 News Night Team at 10 NewsBreak 1994.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 News Night Team at 10 promo December 1994.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 News promo 1994.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 News Night Team Ken Lass promo December 28, 1994.jpg WVTM-TV Alabama's 13 News Night Team Malena Cunningham promo December 28, 1994.jpg 1995-1998 WVTM96-98 News logo.png|WVTM logo used during newscasts from 1996-1998 WVTM-TV's NBC 13 1996-98.jpg WVTM-TV's NBC 13 Holiday.jpg WVTM-TV's NBC 13 Great Teams in History.jpg WVTM-TV's NBC 13 Ken & Jerry Promo from 1996.jpg WVTM-TV's NBC 13 News Today promo from 1996.jpg WVTM-TV's NBC 13 Children's ER promo from 1996.jpg WVTM-TV's NBC 13 Sweet Home Alabama promo from Spring 1997.jpg NBC 13 Access Hollywood Promo 1997.jpg 1998-2007 WVTM98.png|''NBC 13 News'' open (1998-1999) WVTM99.png|''NBC 13 News'' open (1999-2002) WVTM2002.png|''NBC 13 News'' open (2002-2005) WVTM-TV NBC 13 News at 10 promo video from 2005-2006.jpg Health-Logo-Cropped.jpg WVTM-TV NBC 13 News @ 10pm video opening from December 2006.jpg WVTM-TV NBC 13 News Today in Alabama from October 2006.png WVTM_NBC_13_logo.png NBC 13 Ellen promo October 2003.jpg NBC 13 News at 5 with Mike Royer and Fran Curry promo 2003.jpg NBC 13 News at 6 Mike Moore and Malena Wells promo 2003.jpg NBC 13 News Today promo October 2003.jpg NBC 13 Starting Over promo October 2003.jpg NBC 13 Toyota Sweepstake with your Friends 2003.jpg 2007-2010 2010-2014 2014-2015 2015-present Video Category:Special logos Category:Birmingham, Alabama